


A Goodbye Kiss

by S4D15T1C



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Shy Kaoru because i wrote so, We Die Like Men, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4D15T1C/pseuds/S4D15T1C
Summary: ReiKao Week: Bite/domesticKaoru asks for a goodbye kiss, but Rei just horny(?)
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 38





	A Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically suited for humans 15 and up ^^

"R-Rei-Kun...?" Kaoru called out in an embarrassed manner, watching the dark haired male slip on his polished Derby shoes that shone with the singular light that was held above their heads. Forming a gentle glow encapsulating their mellow, warm bodies. 

Tying his last shoelace Rei stood up, stepping closer to the boy that had wanted his attention. He faced the blonde with a welcoming, all too known smile. "Hm? What is that you need Kaoru-Kun?" He asked with a soothing voice that always forced Kaoru's heart to experience the feeling of love and passion; something he yearned for during his difficult past. 

"Uhm... Can you...? Uhm... Uh-." 

Fucking hell. This was a lot more complex than what he had originally planned out in his head. I mean, it made sense, what he thought was nothing more than his childish imagination, not the reality. Nervous, Kaoru just stood there like a fidgeting bafoon, deeply ashamed of showing Rei such a whimpy performance. Regretting his actions of even trying, immediately. 

Chuckling, Rei placed a hand on Kaoru's reddened cheek. He caressed the skin beneath his fingers as if enjoying the feeling of a pillow. Red relaxing eyes stared reassuringly into anxious silver ones, that unfortunately refused to lock eye contact. "Kaoru-kun, you know you can ask me anything. I am yours just how you are mine. I won't think any different of you no matter what you request of me." 

_Yeah, I know that Rei-Kun. But-_

Maneuvering a gold stran of hair to the behind of his ear, Rei produced a harmless smirk. "Plus Kaoru-Kun, to see your face reduced to such a state just reminds me of how absolutely cute you are. I certainly did such a wonderful job of choosing the perfect partner for me." 

Within almost an instant Kaoru's eyes widened and he took a step back, ending the touch Rei had on his cheek. "Y-You what? There's... absolutely nothing cute about being a nervous wreck, you i-idiot!" He retaliated, pointing at Rei as if calling out a criminal, with a face that didn't correlate to his words.

Rei only laughed, loving the sudden reaction produced from his lover. He just couldn't discard the fact that Kaoru looked just like a typical tsundere school girl, denying her feelings towards her crush. "But Kaoru-Kun. No matter what you say you're always cute in my eyes," Rei replied smilingly. "So please, tell me whatever need or want. I shall always grant your wishes." 

There was no way he could win against 'The Rei Sakuma' was there? He's always persistent, always helping and always _there._ Honestly, just thinking about the fortunes he brings, makes Kaoru want to fall all over with him again and again until the end of time. Sighing in defeat, Kaoru reclaimed his footing on the light oak wood floor, which once again led him to stand closely towards his abnormally beautiful boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, alongside an exhale, Kaoru wrapped his arms lightly around Rei's neck. Feeling a bunch of black locks, tangling themselves in his fingers. The opposite male found his eyes to be quite wide, unexpected of Kaoru to act this way as he's always so shy to do so. Even so, it was a stepping stone for him to gain confidence in himself, which Rei accepted wholeheartedly. In return, Rei too coiled his arms around Kaoru's slim waist, perfect for Rei to feel all over. Almost too perfect. As if his body was made just to be accustomed to his own tastes.

He pulled the slightly shorter boy closer to him, gaining a larger amount of contact than Kaoru initially _intended,_ making the blonde's face light up like a stove set on its highest heat. Everything was undeniably unbearable for him. He could feel Rei's warm breath, breathing against his cherry painted ear, sending unexplainable sensations throughout his spine. Making him question what he had just experienced. Adding on, the rich aroma of the expensive cologne roaming his lovers body was enough to force Kaoru into absolute submission. The scent filling his once flavourless nose put Kaoru under a spell that he did not want to abandon. He was so sure he could get drunk off his smell, for it was incredibly addicting. Kaoru's body relaxed against Rei's as he allowed the male to kiss his shoulder blade, both males producing a satisfied hm.

"Kaoru-kun," Rei whispered in his ear, with a voice purposely created to seduce the younger male in his arms. During all the years they spent together, Kaoru has never failed to amaze Rei with how easily he'll give himself up for want and affection. It was pleasing. The consistent reactions he'd get out of his embarrassed lover allowed Rei to become aware of how Kaoru would feel. Noticing his emotions a lot more easier than usual. With it mainly falling under _the hot and bothered factor._

The blonde squirmed in his grasp, face reaching an obvious velvet colour, surpassing other shades to reach number one. Kaoru closed his timid eyes, letting himself get dizzy of the boy he's resting on 

"What is it that you want from me?" The dark haired male asked, lightly nibbling against his exposed neck, that he had all access to. 

Kaoru slightly adjusted the positioning of his flushed neck, turning it so his boyfriend would have more access to roam freely on his marked skin. He once again inhaled the pleasant scent lingering around Rei, using it as a last resort to prevent himself into having another nervous breakdown. 

"I Just... I just wanted a... A g-goodbye kiss." 

_Oh God,_ Rei thought. To say that in such a cute, yet vulnerable tone would have anyone jumping at you. But of course, Rei wouldn't allow such a fiendish act to happen upon his one and only Kaoru. After all, Kaoru does belong to him and Rei never fails to make an outsider understand that. The red eyed male smothered his head into the other boys neck, groaning due to the fact that his boyfriend had struck a cord right to his heart. He can't lie, no matter how many times he tells himself that he would stop fawning over this boy, his body instantly disobeys him making him cling to Kaoru like a bloodsucking leech. 

"Nnngh, Kaoru-Kun," he mumbled in the blonde's neck. "You'll be the absolute death of me." Rei lighty kissed his skin, pulling away to now catch a glimpse of Kaoru's face.

_Fu-_

The face bestowed in front of him was full of nothing but drop dead lust. The blood rushed to his lovers face, told Rei that whatever he was doing was working, forcing such suggestive faces spilling from Kaoru. His silver, half lidded eyes, were so clearly clouded by his own sexual thirst and want, all simply caused by the magic of Rei's _skillful_ mouth. 

The blonde averted his eyes, embarrassed for how long Rei was staring so deeply into his eyes. He squirmed lightly, unable to handle the darked haired males eye's, burning into the centre of his innocent soul. The scenario during this tense moment, was nothing but the cliché predator wanting prey. Well, for Kaoru it seemed that way. Nothing more, nothing less. Though, he was completely oblivious to how the boy in front of him truly felt. No matter how hard Rei made it obvious. 

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaoru asked with a voice quiet yet timid. 

In return, Rei chuckled. Chuckling at the boy's slight idiocy which he discovered to be something he was quite fond of. 

Slightly annoyed at Rei's course of action, Kaoru furrowed his brows. "What's so funny? Because if I remember, nothing I said was anything of the sort!" Soon after, he began to untangle himself out of Rei's clasp. Shoving his hands, so they no longer grasp his waist. 

"Ah!" Rei rapidly tried to get hold Kaoru to prevent him from moving, as he wanted to give the blonde what he requested. _A goodbye kiss._ But currently he was making it a lot harder than it needed to be. Then again, Rei was the cause of this. "K-Kaoru-Ku-."

To his luck, the silver eyed male managed to fully free himself. Taking two hurried, wobbly steps, before his arm was grabbed quite roughly. Dragging him back to only then be secured against a wall. Both arms pinned beside his head. Where his golden hair was dishevelled in the process, strans being produced in places where it appeared as is if Kaoru had gotten himself into a scrap. He tried wiggling his restrained arms, though Rei had complete dominance over him, as he barely moved an inch. One thing was for sure, is that Rei is stronger than he looks.

"...Get off of me..." the blonde demanded, seizing his movement as he realised it was futile to even try anymore. 

Kaoru didn't dare to look up and meet Rei's eyes. For he knew if he did, he'd be staring right up at a demon who'd want to eat him whole. So instead, hung his head low in order to prevent _that_ from happening. Silence began to creep its way into the seperations of the floorboards, though, only for a little while as the sound of Rei's breath hit the air.

The grip on Kaoru's right wrist tightened, not with a force to cause harm but with the intention to only keep him place. The red eyed male released the blonde's left wrist, seeming like jelly as it fell to his side. He produced a miniature sound of satisfaction, knowing that, that hand will be out of use for the time being. His free hand advanced to Kaoru's lowered chin, rubbing it gently as he lifted his face up, keeping his fingers locked in place. 

"Kaoru-Kun," Rei said sternly, eyes piercing right through the annoyed silver ones his boyfriend owned. 

Kaoru's lip trembled slightly. A wave of anxiety and fear running through his veins due to the sudden change in Rei's voice. "W-What?" The boy managed to question, mentally cursing at himself for stuttering. 

"I could ravish you right now."

It was only seconds until Rei forcefully landed his lips on his boyfriend's very own. Pressing against him, whilst deepening the kiss to pursue more arousal and pleasure. He took the blonde's lip between his pearly white incisors, biting down, to which no suprise made Kaoru yelp out in shock. Rei used this opportunity to snake his tongue into the wet cavern of his boyfriends mouth, rubbing his tongue on the soft walls, claiming each and every spot as his with whatever he roamed over. Kaoru let out a soft mewl as their tongue's smothered against each other, a line of saliva running down his mouth due to the roughness of Rei. 

"...Rei-Kun..."

Kaoru clenched his fists, in need of holding onto something. He wished that Rei would eventually let him loose and wrap his arms around his neck, pulling their faces closer to further deepen their kiss. Though he knew far too well that Rei would never comply, only if he were to b̶e̶g̶ ask. Something he dislikes because the words would not ever come out of his mouth. However not this time. I mean, all he needs is to set his hands free, it's nothing complicated to ask for.

Soon after, Kaoru pulled away. Feeling completely weak in the knees, as he tried to regain stable breathing. He looked Rei in the eyes with an almost pleading face, wanting to advance further. But to do that-

"W-wanna hold you.... Please.." 

"Well, when you say it so nicely like that."

Kaoru's, slightly tired, arms now found liberty as Rei finally decided to no longer keep them captive. Though that freedom was only mere seconds, as Kaoru relocated his arms, once again, around Rei's neck. "Kiss me." 

The dark haired male wasted no time in hosting his lover up off the wooden ground, holding him in place with his hands underneath his firm, clothed ass. In response, Kaoru wrapped his slender legs around the waist of his boyfriend, pulling him close to share another passionate kiss.

This kiss, slopplier than the last, was saturated with a burning passion for love. Their lips molded so perfectly with one and other, broadcasting their oneness and unity making them seem as if the perfect couple to roam the land. Rei's hands groped Kaoru's ass that were only covered by thin black skinny jeans. Kneading the clothed flesh, with sudden hard squeezes, making the blonde jolt in his hold. 

Kaoru whined as Rei pulled away, face saddening. Though that didn't last very long as he made aim right towards his neck, sucking the skin, leaving no place untouched. The blonde bit his lip, not wanting to get too vocal. Doing so would fill him with embarrassment, he didn't want to hear his voic-

"Ah!"

A sharp pain coming from his neck, had Kaoru crying out in pain. It hurt, he had to admit that, it fucking hurt. "R-Rei-Kun! Did you just bite me?" He asks, with a strained voice. 

Rei ignored his question, injecting his sharp fangs deeper into the soft skin. Drawing lines of thick crimson liquid, from the fresh creaters formed on Kaoru's neck. The vampire drank. Swallowing the rapid flows of blood, as if consuming the finest wine right after a delicious meal. Kaoru's blood awakened every grieving taste bud that laid above his tongue. Each and everyone, now finding the reason to keep on living, knowing the outcome would be something truly rewarding. As long as Rei feasts on the blood that belonged to his lover, that is. Which he has done before.

On the other hand, Kaoru, wasn't doing too well. Rei's refusal to detach his teeth had the blonde feeling light-headed to the core. His arms weakened around Rei's neck. The once tenacious grip becoming more and more loose as his boyfriend continued to leech off his blood, sucking out what little energy Kaoru had left. 

"Nnh, Rei... You're going to empty me.. Mnnh~," Kaoru called out, arms weakily tightening around the other male. Clinging onto him in a sense to regain his lost energy. 

The wet sounds of Rei's slurping, filled the flushed ears of Kaoru. It lead him to wonder, _is his blood really that appetising?_ Rei finally came to halt, ending his meal with a couple of strokes on the bloodied wound, though not actually succeeding in preventing the blood from exposing its velvet self. 

"I'm sorry," Rei apologises, soon removing his head from Kaoru's neck. He licked the red liquid trickling down his lips, doing it in such a motion that that captivated the eyes of his staring boyfriend. "Kaoru-kun, your blood is just far too appetising. I feel like I've won the lottery seeming how we both share the same blood type." Rei cautiously set Kaoru down, taking the chance to pinch the innards of his thighs. Receiving a light push from none other than the blonde himself. The red eyed male chuckled, gently drifting his fingers across the seeping blood. Painting his index and middle finger with red paint. He soon gestured his digits towards Kaoru's pinkish mouth. "Wanna taste?" He asked with a challenging smirk.

Kaoru scoffed at his unbelievable words. "As if I'd ever want to get a taste of my own blood." He crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows.

The smirk never left Rei's face, which Kaoru couldn't understand at all. _Why?_ Slowly, Rei put his finger on the pearl-white walls of Kaoru's teeth, separating the rows to no longer meet. 

"Whag.. Wahg ar youh doingh?" 

"Giving you a taste of my favourite tomato juice." 

Rei placed his two bloodied fingers on the soft, squishy, saliva infested tongue. Moving his fingers across the muscle to spread the blood onto the pure, innocent taste buds that have not yet been tainted with sin. Deep red eyes followed wondrously onto the tongue that was getting dominated by Kaoru's very own blood. His hot breath could be felt of Rei's pale hands, he was sure they'd warm up. After accomplishing his mission, Rei pulled his fingers away, wet, with Kaoru's oral juices. 

"Drink up, _Kaoru-Kun~."_ Then and there, Rei licked his fingers, swallowing the spit he received from the blonde. His tongue, sliding up the long limbs, leaving no place untouched.

Kaoru's silver eyes widened with shock, weirded out as Rei had just consumed his icky saliva. Though thinking about it for a while, had Kaoru to no longer find it anything of the sort, when spit is transferred through kissing anyways. Honestly Kaoru was reluctant in swallowing the blood in his mouth, he didn't need to swallow at all to even get a taste of the thing. He knew Rei wouldn't dare to give him the chance to spit it out, Kaoru felt as if he was put on a life threatening situation. 

The darked haired male took notice of Kaoru's hesitance. "Do you want me to help you? Oh I know, a kiss would help!" 

Kaoru instantly shoved his hands in front of Rei's (kissable) mouth. "Nonono! I-Im fine! I-I can manage!" With that, he swallowed. A little too fast that what he had planned. His face transforming into that of a man who had just eaten something horrid. He felt his whole body shudder, with nothing but the sheer thought of as to how Rei actually enjoys drinking this.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

Kaoru groaned, "I hate you..." He let himself rest against the wall behind him. Needing a chance to relax his heated being. 

Rei smiled at his boyfriend's words. "So cute Kaoru-Kun." There, he patted Kaoru's blonde hair, flattening it down whenever pressure was applied.

The blonde pouted, not liking how he was being treated like a kid, by Rei nonetheless. His very own boyfriend. "I just remembered! I only just wanted a goodbye kiss, but.. You made me do other things!" Kaoru whined, embarrassed how Rei did whatever he wanted to the boy. What made him feel worst was how he didn't even realise up until now.

"Hm~? But you seemed pretty into it Kaoru-Kun. You looked like you were having fun. You even told me to kiss you."

Within an instant, Kaoru's face lit up like a raging furnace. "N-No- I-!" He found it worthless to say anything more, knowing Rei would read him like a book. So Instead, Kaoru, in a state of panic, began pushing Rei towards the front door. Wanting him out to prevent him from adding anymore fuel to the fire.

"W-Woah, Kaoru-Kun, do you want to get rid of me that much!" 

"Yes! Now shut up and get out!" His arm reached for the door knob, turning it, which lead the door to open to the outside world. 

The breeze engulfed them both, shrivelling up their black and gold locks, whacking them both in the faces. In addition to this, both of their clothing rose in height, dancing to the rhythm of the fast wind that didn't ever want to seem to end. Though Kaoru didn't care. He wanted him gone. Eventually, after many pushes and shoves, Rei landed outside. Kaoru was determined to close the door but Rei didn't want to leave without a parting gift. 

_Slap_

"Ow!?" Kaoru shrieked, rubbing the side of his left butt cheek, losing all focus on the boy he was supposed to remove from the premises. "That hur- Mn!?" 

Rei plants a rapid kiss on Kaoru's lips, sealing his words, never being produced. He smiles at him and walks outside, holding his hands out as if beckoning the opposite male to run and jump into his arms. "So, how was that for a goodbye kiss?"

"Just go!"

The door slams shut and Kaoru swears he could hear Rei with his extraordinary cry, Oioioioi. He sighed, clenching his clothes that layed above his quick beating heart. 

"...That Idiot..." 

With that, the boy slid down the door, shoving his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. Blushing furiously at what had just happened.


End file.
